


何名为爱？

by twinklingstars_inthedistance



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklingstars_inthedistance/pseuds/twinklingstars_inthedistance
Relationships: Irene Adler & Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 1





	何名为爱？

“一个令人敬畏的对手 一场意义非凡的冒险”

那是一种惺惺相惜的试探吗？  
可是偏偏他们一个是憎恨情感的无心天才，另一个是在尘世中贩卖肉体而不论灵魂的美丽女人，在上帝为他们摆开爱的时候，他轻轻触碰后开始厌恶它，她却掷它于阴沟里且不屑于它的价值。他们都游走于世间，认为爱是身外之物，但是却在见到对方的一瞬间陷入泥沼。  
是弃之不理的自认成熟，可那样的爱又偏是少年人的惆怅，不敢承认不敢亵渎不敢说出口的感情，因为他们自己甚至不知道那是不是爱。  
“何名为爱？”  
他的爱在童年的那场悲剧过后就杳然无痕了。  
“何名为爱？”  
她的爱只是一场交易，一场游戏与自保的手段。  
可那又分明是肌肤接触之时刹那的心跳，放大的瞳孔和不知道什么时候动了的心神，亦是悲怆的小提琴曲，朦胧望见的嘴唇与特别的手机铃声。  
“她还活着，并且她爱你，你知道你有多幸运吗？”  
他遇见她就像一阵迅猛但是又转瞬即逝的风，给了他一个弱点，但是又好像让他变成了一个，一个完整的人。  
“精密仪器中的沙砾，破碎的镜头，没有心脏的大脑，只会思考的机器。”  
好像他有什么地方不一样了。  
就像大多数少年的懵懂情愫一样，他的爱的结局似乎注定不会是文字中的相逢相守，那终究是小小地在心底尝试了无数次却从未付诸实践的告白，也是明明都藏在眼神里了却拿一抹冰冷否认并转身离开的孤绝。  
“何名为爱？”  
或许他永远都不会知道了。  
抑或是他已经知道了，却都在他那块怀表里变作了落灰的收藏，永恒的缺憾。  
只是，他大概会以她想要的样子，永远记住她了。


End file.
